A Day in the Life of your favorite Characters
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Take a little detour in the past as you spend a day in the lives of your favorite Harry Potter characters... Marauders' Era and Golden Trio Era... This story is cowritten with Carolquin... R&R COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Sirius Black

**Disclaimer** _: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm NOT J.K.Rowling…_

A day in the life of Sirius Black 

Morning/ Breakfast

**One:** Watch Prongs drool over Evans

**Two**: Eat as much as I can

**Three: **Watch Prongs get humiliated as he tries –once _again_ –to get Evans to go out with him

**Four**: Go to class…BOOOOOOOOORING!

**Five: **Pass notes in class

**Six**: Get detention!

Afternoon/Lunch

**One: **watch Prongs drool –once _again –_ on Evans

**Two: **try and change his thoughts

**Three: **ouch! Get in a fight with him

**Four: **prank the Slytherins to get revenge!

**Five: **SNIVELLUS!

**Six**: Eat, eat, EAT!

**Seven**: EAT ONCE AGAIN

**Eight: **Watch girls fawn over _me!_

**Nine: **Wink at cute girls

Evening/supper

**One**: prongs once again is humiliated… (but what's new in that?)

**Two: **he pranks Snivellus!

**Three: **EAT, EAT, EAT! (I need to store some food for tonight!)

**Four: **Copy homework from Remus (BOOOOOOORING!1)

**Five: **Have a nice snogging session

**Six: **PRANKS!

**Seven: **Detention with Filch! (again, what's new in that?)

**Eight: **Listen to Prongs as he talks about charming Evans' looks

**Nine: **GAG!

**Ten: **Sneak out at night….he he

**Eleven: **Sleep

**Twelve:**Oh, oh! Need food! NOW!

**Thirteen: **KITHCHENS, EATING, LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD!

**Fourteen: **Ahhhh….finally sleeping

_DON'T ASK! I was just feeling a bit bored, so I decided to write something… if this story REALLY sucks, tell me, and I'll delete it…_

_Tigerlilystar _


	2. Chapter 2 Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter, not the characters…it's all J.K.Rowling's_

**A/N: This story is written in collaboration with Carolquin… So, Carolquin, thanks! All the reviews I get here belong to you too!**

A day in the life of Remus Lupin

Morning/Breakfast

**One: **wake up

**Two: **wake up those two idiots that I call my friends

**Three: **try and get Sirius up by throwing a bucket of water on him

**Four: **run for my life in the Great Hall where, hopefully, I'll be safe from Padfoot

**Five: **eat, while watching James drool over Lily

**Six: **hurry up and go to class

Afternoon/ Lunch

**One: **pay attention in class

**Two:** pass notes to James and Sirius ('Pay attention, for Merlin's sake, you two!')

**Three: **watch as Sirius slowly (but surely) falls asleep

**Four: **smirk when the latter gets detention

**Five: **smirk again when James is yelled at by Lily (sooooo predictable!)

**Six: **watch as Snivellus gets pranked by my fellow Marauders

**Seven: **try to help these two imbeciles to escape McGonnagall's (not to mention Lily's) wrath! (stupid Sirius pranked both of them…doesn't he get tired?)

**Eight: **need foood, my stomach is grumbling

Evening/Supper

**One: **finally, food!

**Two: **no thanks, I think I just lost my appetite as I see Padfoot and Prongs stuff themselves with food…

**Three: **later on, in the common room, let those two copy my homework (honestly, do I _have _a choice?)

**Four: **watch as, once again, James is rejected by the lovely Miss Evans

**Five: **stop the now devilish Lily as she almost hexes James into oblivion

**Six: **yell at Sirius for being such a prat, and having insulted yet again Lily

**Seven: **watch in dismal as James tries to comfort her and…wait a second?…she lets him?

**Eight: **I think I'm going mad, I'd better go to sleep

**Nine: **as I stay in bed, I finally hear a scream and smile…the world is back to normal…

Well, hope you liked it…there will be a few more chapters following this one….so stay put!

Carolquin and Tigerlilystar 


	3. Chapter 3 Lily and James

**Disclaimer** _: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm NOT J.K.Rowling…_

A day in the life of Lily Evans

Morning/Breakfast

**One: **wake up to find roses by my bedside table, smile, and then yell out as loud as I can 'James Harold Potter!'

**Two; **get dressed and head for breakfast

**Three: **TRY and eat, but lose my appetite as a certain SOMEONE can't stop staring at me

**Four: **I finally nudge my friend, Anne, and we go to class

**Five: **on my way out, reject once again Potter's invitation of going with him to Hogsmeade (doesn't he EVER learn?)

**Six: **go to class, where I immediately begin taking notes

**Seven: **roll my eyes as I hear Potter and his other no-good friend snicker behind me (probably planning another prank)

**Eight**: I smirk slightly when McGonnagall gives them detention (they DID ask for it!)

Afternoon/Lunch

**One: **urgh, I AGAIN lost my appetite… seeing Potter and Black eat like there's no tomorrow is quite disgusting….

**Two: **I honestly don't know what do girls find in them…

**Three: **OKAY, THAT'S IT!

**Four: **Potter, that no good prankster has yet again pranked Snape…not that I like the guy, or something, but honestly, how can someone be so arrogant?

**Five: **Make my way to Potter (trying to ignore his hopeful look…) then hit him as hard as I can on the head 'I can't believe you!'

**Six: **Storm out of the Great Hall, then go to my next class

Evening/Supper

**One: **eat as fast as I can, not looking towards Potter

**Two: **unfortunately, it doesn't work, and I hear loud burps on my left

**Three: **bye-bye supper

**Four: **make sure to once again hurt Potter's ego on my way out of the Great Hall (I just refused going out with him… AGAIN!)

**Five: **go to the common room, attempt to do some homework

**Six: **I finally give up on my Transfiguration assignment, then I read a book

**Seven: **I cast nasty looks to Potter and his friends who won't stop whispering in a corner

**Eight: **I , once again, refuse to go out with James I'm-the-center-of-the-universe Potter

**Nine: **I go to sleep

**Ten: **I try to go to sleep

**Eleven**: I finally yell out a 'SHUT THE HELL UP, POTTER!' then go to sleep

A day in the life of James Potter

Morning/Breakfast

**One: **wake up when I hear my beautiful Lily yell (music to my ears)

**Two: **FOOD!

**Three: **yay, I can eat…while admiring my beautiful nymph…

**Four: **oh, she's so beautiful, I think, while eating like a madman

**Five: **I have, once again, been rejected by my lovely flower

**Six: **why, oh, why, Merlin, won't she go out with me?

**Seven: **I go to class

Afternoon/ Lunch

**One: **not paying attention in class

**Two: **Lily's hair is way more beautiful than McGonnagall's writing

**Three: **pass notes to Sirius

**Four: **admire, once again, my flower

**Five: **YAY, FOOD!

**Six: **I, once again, gaze at my flower's magnificent hair

**Seven**: and, once again, I am rejected

**Eight: **Padfoot knows how to make me smile: we prank Snivellus!

**Nine: **Oups! I run for my life as dear-not-so-calm-flower Lily is, um, trying to hex me

Evening/Supper

**One: **FOOD! EAT AS MUCH AS I CAN!

**Two: **not look at Evans, it's not her fault I'm blue…

**Three: **go to the common room to plan yet another prank

**Four: **after hours, sneak out to the kitchens…my stomach is grumbling…

**Five: **oups, forgot about Filch: detention yet again!

**Six: **I go to sleep

**Seven: **last image in my head: Lily

**Eight: **that's before I dream of a giant eating monster who wants to eat me…

Well, that's chapter 3… If you thought that was good, wait for the next ones…

_R&R… if you want the next chapter… (at least 5 reviews for this one)_

_Carolquin and Tigerlilystar _


	4. Chapter 4 Ron Weasley

**Disclaimer**: _I do not own Harry Potter, not the characters…it's all J.K.Rowling's_

A day in the life of Ron Weasley

Morning/Breakfast

**One: **Wake up as Harry kinda screams in my ear…

**Two: **hurry up and get dressed, my stomach is grumbling

**Three: **ah, I don't believe this: I'm hungry, almost starving, an yet we have to wait for bloody Hermione, who is a GIRL and therefore will take HOURS on getting ready

**Four: **Finally! We can go eat

**Five: **Food! Yummy! I never knew eggs and bacon tasted soooooooo good

**Six: **darn it, it's time to go to class (inward groan)

**Seven: **Yay, just my favorite, Transfiguration!

**Eight: **bloody hell, I can't get this stupid spell right

**Nine: **Well, anyways, Hermione will get notes…

**Ten: **finally, the bell rang

Afternoon/Lunch

**One: **Yummy, chicken legs…and BEEF!

**Two: **Oh, no! I just stuffed myself with everything I could lay my hands on, and we've got Potions next! Someone, please kill me!

**Three: **Fifty points from Gryffindor, just because I was whispering to Harry when the class hadn't even started!

**Four: **And who the hell needs to know how to brew Amortentia? (Well, I guess I do…but that's completely off the point!)

**Five: **Finally, that class if over… I don't believe it! Heaven, here I come1

**Six; **Oh bugger! History of Magic is next!

Evening/Super

**One: **just got out from History of Magic

**Two: **I need food badly

**Three: **All that snoring has kind of gotten to my tummy

**Four: **Ahh…Hermione has the notes ('thanks, Mione!')

**Five; **Play a game of chess with Harry (good, a game of chess always cheers me up…especially when it's with him)

**Six: **Beat Harry for the umpteenth time at chess

**Seven: **Go to sleep, feeling peaceful (that is until Harry's screams wake me up!)

**Eight: **Ahhhhh! Giant spiders chase me, they want me to tap dance…I don't want to, I don't want to…

**Nine: **HEEEEEELP!

**Ten: **Oh, I finally go back to a PEACEFUL sleep (oh, good, it was just a nightmare…BLOODY HELL! Be quiet Harry!)

_Well, that's chapter 4… Next chapter, it will be…… Maybe it will be better to leave that sentence unfinished… **evil smirks**_

_Carolquin and Tigerlilystar_


	5. Chapter 5 Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer**: _I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters… _

A day in the life of Hermione Granger

Morning/Breakfast

**One: **wake up and hurry to bathroom

**Two; **Wait for 45 minutes before FINALLY being able to enter the bathroom ('honestly, why do girls take so long to get ready? I'm a girl, and _I_ don't even know why!')

**Three: **Hurry to get dressed before accompanying Ron and Harry to breakfast

**Four: **Worry for the upcoming test I have in Ancient Runes …

**Five: **Go over the notes for the test…

**Six; **Try and eat something, only to find out that the boys have already eaten ¾ of what was on the table (incredulous look)

**Seven: **Shake my head and head to class ('Ancient Runes', duh!)

Afternoon/Lunch

**One: **Oh my gosh, that test was _incredibly _easy, but I can't stop worrying

**Two: **Eat something really fast, I don't want the incident from earlier this morning repeating itself

**Three: **Watch in horror as Ron stuffs his mouth with _five _different kinds of food ('Are boys gross, or what?')

**Four: **Hurry up and go in Potions, I don't want to be late (especially with a teacher so creepy as Snape)

**Five: **Take notes, while contributing every once in a while to the class

**Six: **Ignore the Slytherins

**Seven: **I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!

**Eight: **Get detention only because I retorted to a very nasty comment made by Malfoy?

**Nine: **Hate Snape with all my might

Evening/Supper

**One: **Eat something

**Two: **Do _not _look at Malfoy's way; he's probably still a bit green from earlier (um... Harry and Ron kinda hexed him after class, and I've got to say, I don't feel bad _at all _for him)

**Three: **Do my homework

**Four: **Check out Harry's and Ron's essays

**Five: **Go out for a quick patrol around the castle (I _am _a Prefect, after all)

**Six: **Go back to the common room, and read a book

**Seven: **Watch Ron play a game of chess with Neville ('Honestly, Ron, go easer on him, he's only a beginner!')

**Eight: **Sigh, say good night to the boys and go to sleep

**Nine: **Finally fall asleep after listening to silly rambling of my dorm mates discussing how hot Harry is. (Honestly, Harry is cute but I think Ron has more substance than he does. His bright red hair…I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. All those freckles on his face that… I would just love to count one by one….um, yes. Going to sleep now!)

Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter… The next one should be updates as soon as there are at least 5 reviews for this chapter!

_Carolquin and Tigerlilystar_


	6. Chapter 6 Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: _I am not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the Harry Potter characters… _

A day in the life of Harry Potter 

Morning/Breakfast

**One:** wake up from a horrible nightmare (that had Voldemort in it! Great way to start a day!)

**Two: **try and wake Ron, and finally throw a bucket of water on him

**Three: **get dressed

**Four: **wait for Hermione, then go to breakfast

**Five: **try and eat something, but finally give up and just stare into space

**Six: **glare at Malfoy

**Seven: **get up and hurry to class (McGonnagall's wrath is one thing I DON'T want to face today!)

**Eight: **use my knowledge in Transfiguration to make sure Malfoy gets humiliated

**Nine: **argh, detention!

Afternoon/Lunch

**One: **listen to Hermione blabbing about how I shouldn't have pranked Malfoy, that he'll surely get back to me (see if I care!)

**Two: **eat something really fast and hurry out of the Great Hall

**Three: **duel with Malfoy (I couldn't have escaped it anyways, and besides, I need to get rid of my negative energy somehow!)

**Four: **detention with Snape (whatever! Creepy Snape would give me detention if I picked my nose, so it's really NO surprise that he favors Malfoy!))

**Five: **hurry to my next class

**Six: **while listening with half a brain to what Professor Flitwick is saying, think of all possible ways I could torture Snape (and his sidekick Malfoy)

**Seven: **class is over, and I haven't understood one single thing

**Eight: **hope with all my heart that Hermione has some notes

Evening/Supper

**One: **skip dinner, and got to the common room to finish some homework before my next class

**Two: **oh, crap! And to end a perfect day, I've got Potions with Snape

**Three: **note to self: do not move, breathe or start in Potions (I don't want to make my house loose even MORE points)

**Four: **HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!

**Five: **Calm down, breathe in and out, calm down---- I CANNOT CALM DOWN, DAMN IT!

**Six: **think of one million possible (and impossible) ways to kill Snape slow and painfully (he gave me detention because I wouldn't answer one of his question! Which I wouldn't answer for fear of losing points if I got the answer wrong)

**Seven: **finish whatever homework I have, and go to sleep

**Eight: **think of all the creatures in the Forbidden forest that would just give ANYTHING to eat Snape (but they would probably spit him out 'cause of his bad taste, anyways, so that wouldn't really solve my problem)

**Nine: **fall asleep, still thinking of how to torture Snape

**Ten: **sigh heavily and finally fall into a dreamless sleep (thank Merlin!)

_Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was probably the most hard to write, because Harry is such a complicated person, but hopefully, it's not too bad!_

_Read and review (at least 5 reviews) if you want the next chapter! _

_Carolquin and Tigerlilystar_


	7. Chapter 7 Ginny Weasley

**Disclaimer**: _We do not own Harry Potter, it's all J.K.Rowling's… **sigh**_

A Day in the Life of Ginny Weasley

Morning/Breakfast

**One: **Wake up and kiss the picture of Harry Potter that I keep under my pillow

**Two:** Get dressed and gather my books for class

**Three: **Kiss my picture of Harry Potter before I head down for breakfast. (I can get so lost in those eyes… **dreamy sigh**)

**Four: **Head over to the Gryffindor table and sit with Hermione and Ron (Hmm, no Harry)

**Five: **As I reach out for a roll I stop and see Harry Potter sitting next to Ron and…wait…he smiled at me! (Damn! There goes the butter dish again!)

**Six: **Laugh along with everyone else and head up to my first class, History of Magic I think.

Afternoon/Lunch

**One: **Pay absolutely no attention to Professor Bins because I am too busy thinking about Harry Potter. (I mean come on…he smiled at me!)

**Two: **Thank God class is over! Have just enough time to see Harry Potter leaving Potions before my class begins. (Just the fact that I get to see Harry before class makes it easier for me to endure Snape!)

**Three: **Oh no, I run into the wonderful bouncing ferret before I see Harry Potter.

**Four: **Detention! Bloody Snape! I mean really, everyone knows how good my bat-bogey hex is! I can't help it if Malfoy insists on testing my limits!

**Five: **Missed my chance at seeing Harry.

**Six: **Head to the Great Hall for lunch but this time I'll sit with Luna. She can talk about the mating patterns of the knargles while I just stare at Harry Potter. (Oh how I'd love to run my fingers through his messy hair!)

Evening/Supper

**One: **Head over to Divination (Why I take this class I still don't know!)

**Two: **If Dean Thomas was any good at Divination he would foresee that he's really starting to bug me!

**Three: **After predicting three deaths, class is over and I head down for DADA.

**Four: **Dean Thomas, I swear to Merlin that if you don't leave me alone you will have major bat bogeys chasing you until next week!

**Five: **Well that wasn't the best DADA class I've had. But it's hard to concentrate when you have a bunch of giggling witches sitting behind you discussing numerous Quidditch players and their bums. (Although, Harry does look good in his Quidditch uniform)

**Six: **Oh Merlin! There's Ron & Hermione snogging for the world to see! Well yes I'm happy that they've finally gotten together (took them long enough!) but eeewwww! Someone sure needs to practice their snogging skills! EEWWWWW! The sight of my brother's tongue into my best friend's throat was definitely something I DIDN'T need to see!

**Seven: **Well this day has sucked and now I'm off to detention with old Snivellus. What? Wait! Harry Potter is serving detention too! Did he just wink at me!

Oh well, sorry this chapter was a bit late, but still, you've got it, right? Hope you enjoye it, and don't forget to review!

_Carolquin and Tigerlilystar_


	8. Chapter 8 Guess who it is this time?

A Day in the Life of Voldemort 

Morning/Breakfast

1) **One: **Wake up and think of a way to kill Harry Potter. He really is a thorn in my side.

2) **Two: **Call forth all of my death eaters.

3) **Three: **Watch all of my death eaters grovel at my feet.

4) **Four: **Order Wormtail to bring my breakfast.

5) **Five: **Eat my breakfast while thinking of ways to kill Harry Potter.

6) **Six: **Crucio Wormtail just for the hell of it. I am Lord Voldemort, after all.

Afternoon/Lunch

1) **One: **Continue to come up with a way to kill Harry Potter. Ok so he's a really big thorn in my side.

2) **Two: **Call forth all of my death eaters. Need to make sure they are all on their toes.

3) **Three: **Watch all of my death eaters grovel at my feet. I rather do enjoy that.

4) **Four: **Order Wormtail to my lunch.

5) **Five: **Eat my lunch while continuing to find ways of killing Harry Potter.

6) **Six: **Crucio Wormtail just for the hell of it. Did I mention I am Lord Voldemort?

Evening/Supper

**One: **Call forth all of my death eaters. No, I don't get tired of watching them jump when I call.

**Two: **Order Wormtail to bring me a potion for my pain. Thinking up ways to kill Harry Potter is giving me a headache.

**Three: **Play peek-a-boo with my ickle Niginikins. Yes, who's daddy's little girl!

**Four: **Order my death eaters to prepare my bed chamber for the evening.

**Five: **Order Wormtail to bring me my dinner.

**Six: **Kiss my ickle Niginikins a sweet good night and walk into the bed chamber.

**Seven: **Crucio Wormtail for forgetting to place my favorite blankie and my special teddy bear, Pookie, because without them I just can not fall asleep. I mean, really! Do I have to do everything myself? I am Lord Voldemort after all!

**Eight: **Go to sleep and dream of ways to Kill Harry Potter! Perhaps tomorrow my dream will come true.

Okay, so here's chapter ..me and Carolquin will come up with the next chapters as soon as you review… at least 5 reviews for this chapter…

_Carolquin and Tigerlilystar_


	9. Chapter 9 The end

A/N : Hello readers ! This message is to tell you that we, Carolquin and Tigerlilystar, consider this story therefore as ended. The last chapter would be 'A day in the life of Voldemort'.

**For now at least, this story will have no more updates. But if we (Carolquin and me) ever receive any brilliant ideas as to what to put in next, then we shall update. So please, to all those who have this story put on their watch list, do not remove it if you're still interested in it.**

**Thank you to all our readers for their reviews and support! If we will update again, we promise great chapters!**

**Carolquin and Tigerlilystar**


End file.
